Big Bad Daddy
by Saffire
Summary: The daughter Spike never knew he had appears on his doorstep, soon to be accompanied by haunting dreams of the girl's mother. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Big Bad Daddy   
AUTHOR: Saffire  
EMAIL: saffire415@aol.com  
FEEDBACK: Is much appreciated and gets you quicker updates.   
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: Ask first.   
SUMMARY: When Spike's daughter is left on his doorstep, he realizes that he has a lot to learn about himself and though he finds himself guided by his daughter, the constant, haunting dreams of the child's mother don't help him much.  
SPOILERS: Early Season 6 (Buffy and Spike are getting it on, but no evil Willow)   
CONTENT/WARNINGS: mentions some S/B and some S/OC   
RATING: R   
DISCLAIMER: I own Katerina and Rebecca Wellington, but the other characters belong to Joss. I just like to play with them.

Chapter 1

The cemetery was uncharacteristically quiet that night as Spike trudged home, his arms loaded to the brim with brown paper sacks from the grocery store. Besides the constant chirp of crickets and the sound of the vampire's heavy footsteps on the damp grass, there were no other sounds. But Spike kept his ears keenly attuned to his surroundings, just in case. 

It'd been a somewhat calm night, starting with some light patrolling with the slayer, followed by some heavy shagging in his crypt. Then the customary look of revulsion and scurry to leave ensued, leaving Spike alone and acutely aware that he was out of fags. Hence the trip to the local twenty-four hour supermarket in which he'd blown that week's procured money supply on fags, booze, mounds of junk food, and black nail polish.

He rounded the corner of the crypt beside his and stopped in his tracks. Someone…or something…was sitting at his door. He couldn't make out what it was exactly, but he could hear the faint murmur of a heartbeat and he picked up the scent of peanut butter and glue on the air. Cautiously he approached the figure and found it to be perhaps the most unlikely of creatures one might find in a cemetery- a little girl.

Her knees were drawn up tightly to her chest and her head was buried in her arms. She was sobbing faintly- unaware of his presence as he stepped to her side. Who would leave a child in a cemetery at night? And in Sunnydale, no less? She was bound to become a tasty treat for any passing vamp. Hell, Spike himself might've drained her dry back in the day before the chip and before Buffy.

But now he set his bags carefully onto the ground and knelt beside the crying child. "What's this then? What's wrong munchkin? What are you doing out here?" With a jolt the child looked up and immediately scurried backwards against the stone door. Now Spike could see her face- red and swollen from crying with a look of utter fear in her shockingly blue eyes. 

A tiny, trembling hand warily thrust a crumpled envelope toward him. He took it and with bewilderment discovered his name, written in a woman's hand, on the front. He quickly tore it open and removed a folded letter within.

__

Spike- 

I have no idea how to begin a letter like this…but as you know I've never been one for subtlety or sugarcoats so I'm just going to get to the point. If you're reading this then my plan was successful and our daughter is now in the safety of your care. Yes- our daughter. 

No doubt you don't believe me. You're probably thinking 'Bloody hell! Vampires can't have children!' but you're quite wrong. Or in this instance you are. She is your daughter and there's no mistake. All you need is to look at her- she favors you I think.

But if you require further proof- as I've no doubt you do- allow me to explain myself, as I am mostly the reason for her existence and not just in the conventional way. If you remember our last days together in Prague were not the happiest- with the knowledge that you'd be leaving me soon hanging over our heads. You must know how I loved you…I knew it would kill me when you returned to Drusilla...I had to have something, anything of yours if I couldn't have you. So I delved into my coven's oldest spells. Our last night together I cast a spell over you resulting in Rebecca.

Now Rebecca's origins have been discovered. With this year's failing crops and misfortune in this land of superstition, it is no longer safe for her or myself. I've heard through the demonic grapevine that you are unable to harm humans…not that I think you would harm Rebecca. But I'm sure I'm taking no chances in harm coming to my baby by sending her to you. I've used the short time I have to locate you and teleport her there. Take care of her as I know only you can. She's very sweet and extremely smart and I know that with your guidance she will grow into a beautiful, strong woman. (But for God sakes don't give her cigarettes, she's five.)

As of now, I don't know what will become of me. As I write this, I can see the torches outside my window. But I have no regrets. I had you for those few precious weeks and I've had five wonderful years with my darling Rebecca. I'm sending her to you with the strictest confidence that she'll be in good hands. 

Enclosed is a letter to her. Give it to her when she's older. Also enclosed is a check for my life savings as I most likely will not be needing it and I know you probably have no cash or no cash gained honestly, at least. Please take care of her. She has no one else in this world any longer. I will always love you. Goodbye.

-Katerina

Spike stared at the letter for a long while after he finished reading. Blasted woman. Just dropping something like this on him. That was just like her, too. She would do things like that…abrupt and brash and without apologies. But that's why he'd fallen in love with her to begin with.

He felt torn between sadness and anger. Anger that she had had the audacity to bring this child into being in the first place and anger that now the little girl was just dumped on his doorstep.

Spike folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope, finding another envelope addressed to Rebecca and a check- for ten thousand dollars. He pocketed the envelope and looked steadily at the girl…at his daughter. She was staring at him evenly and he could see the fear slowly draining from her face to be replaced with an innocent curiosity.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked, revealing a refined British accent like her mother's.

The vampire hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah…I'm your da." Saying it made it somehow more real to him. And it was frightening. "Call me Spike," he said gruffly, rising to his feet. 

"Mummy said you're going to take care of me."

"Well…we'll see," Spike said thoughtfully. He studied the little girl with her big blue eyes and mass of curly blonde locks. She really did resemble him if he remembered correctly what he looked like. Her face was very angular as was his, but she had her mother's full lips and olive skin. All in all, she was adorable…if one was inclined to use that sort of word. 

Something akin to pride swelled in Spike's unbeating heart then. This was his daughter. _His_ daughter. Not for one minute did he doubt that. Katerina was never the kind to lie outside the politeness of a little white one for feeling's sake. She was very frank but tactful and Spike couldn't imagine her ever devising such an elaborate scheme as this. 

He turned his attention back to Rebecca- who was staring up at him expectantly. "How old are you?"

"Five."

"Do you go to school?"

"No. Mummy teaches me."

"Are you house trained and all?"

"Yes," she said with a giggle. 

"Well that's good…least I don't have that nightmare." He paused thoughtfully for a moment, acutely aware of two small blue eyes transfixed on his face. "I guess you're staying here tonight," he said finally. "But we'll have to find something a bit more permanent tomorrow. Crypt's cold and no place for a little chitlet like you. I guess I could take you to the slayer's…don't know how that would go over though…but the witch lives with her so the only other option is demon girl and the whelp and there's no way I'm taking you there. I guess it's the slayer's then…what are you staring at?"

"You're a vampire," the little girl said accusingly.

"Yea. What of it?"

"Does that make me a vampire?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're alive," Spike answered impatiently. He gathered his groceries and carried them inside, dropping them on the floor beside his refrigerator. Turning around he found Rebecca standing hesitantly in the doorway. "What are you waiting for? Get your little ass in here."

"It smells funny."

"It's a crypt, love. That's how it smells."

"It's dirty."

"Very astute of you, chitlet. But it's dirty out there, too. So take your pick."

The little girl's mouth turned down in a pout and Spike was suddenly struck by the resemblance to her mother she had at that moment. 'Won't think about that now,' he thought to himself. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he had all of his thoughts about Katerina Wellington for the past five years. 

He turned his attention back to his daughter and sighed. "You're never going to come in here are you?" Rebecca shook her head. "Fine, fine. Bloody sodding…" Spike muttered various British epithets under his breath as he gathered his essential groceries- fags, booze, and a bag of 'Cooler Ranch' Doritos- into one bag. "Come on, then. Let's hope the slayer's in a charitable mood."

Spike led the way toward the cemetery gates. "Stick close. Lots of nasties out and about, noodle." He nearly jumped when a tiny hand grabbed his.

"What nasties?"

Spike was so captivated by how the little hand with its tiny fingers fit completely into his own that he almost missed Rebecca's question. "Oh…um…nothing a little girl like you should be worrying about. Not with the Big Bad looking out for you."

Rebecca seemed content with his answer and she followed him faithfully in silence as they hurried through the streets towards the house on Revello Drive. When the two-story came into view, a large grin broke out on her face. "This is much better," she proclaimed, earning a chuckle from her father.

"Now…the slayer might be a bit moody but don't let it get to you," Spike said when they were standing on the porch of the Summers' house. He rang the doorbell tentatively and light appeared in the dark house. Spike could see through the window a figure coming slowly down the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't Buffy. 

Willow opened the door a crack and peered out into the darkness. "Spike? Do you know what time it is? And since when do you ring the bell? Is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, red. I've just found myself in need of a little help is all." Willow opened the door wider but she froze when she saw the little girl at Spike's side. 

"Oh God. You kidnapped a child!"

"I didn't kidnap her!" he said as he pushed past the witch.

"Then who is she?"

"I'm Rebecca Wellington," the child piped up. "I'm five years old and your hair is pretty."

Willow smiled and knelt down to see eye to eye with the girl. "Nice to meet you Rebecca. And I think your hair is pretty too."

"Thank you."

"What's going on down here?" Buffy's asked from her place on the stairwell with Dawn peeking curiously over her shoulder. "Spike, what are you doing here? And who is that?"

"I'm Rebe-"

"Hush now, chitlet. Let the grown-ups talk a bit, eh?" Rebecca scowled up at Spike and crossed her arms over her chest. He ignored the pouting and looked at Buffy, who'd descended the stairs and was watching Rebecca with obvious curiosity, as was Dawn. "I need your help. Can we sit?"

The slayer nodded and led the way into the living room. But she remained standing as Willow and Dawn sat on the couch and Spike sat in the armchair. Rebecca climbed unbidden onto his lap and settled herself into a comfortable position, leaning against his chest.

Buffy regarded this stoically, though Spike knew she was on edge about an innocent child in his clutches. She still didn't fully trust him. "Start talking."

"I'm sorry about waking the whole house but the kid won't sleep in the crypt so I was hoping we could stay here the night…maybe a few nights…until I can get a more descent place."

"Try starting at the beginning, Spike. And then we can talk about me helping you."

The vampire shifted uncomfortably in his seat. How was he supposed to explain this? 'Yea, I had an affair with a witch a while back and I was madly in love with her but of course I was an evil vampire so I had to leave her but she conjured up this little jewel before I left and now since the kid's half vampire an angry mob wants to bloody slaughter her like they've probably done to her mother.' Actually, that didn't sound so bad. It's the truth. The blunt truth, but the truth. It's something Katerina would've said. Just right out there, to the point. 

He opened his mouth to say what he'd planned in his head, when Rebecca began tugging on his coat collar. "Daddy, I've got to go to the loo," she whispered urgently, and loud enough for the others to hear.

There was a moment of stunned silence. It was Willow who finally spoke up. "Dawn, take Rebecca to the bathroom." 

The teenager rose reluctantly and picked the girl up off of Spike's lap. She sat her down on her feet and led her upstairs. Once they were out of sight, Buffy snapped. 

"This is just sick, Spike. It's low. Even for you. You told that girl that you were her father? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Spike bristled. He leapt out of his seat and strode to where Buffy was standing to loom dangerously in front of her. "She _is_ my daughter," he growled and threw the letter in his pocket at her before slamming back down into his seat.

Buffy's eyes scanned the letter and as she read, her fingers began to tremble. She handed it to Willow. "Is this possible?"

After a careful examination of the letter, Willow hesitantly nodded. "It is. I've heard of it before. But it's forbidden. This spell was banned a long time ago.

"It used to be common for witches and vampires to…'be together'." Willow shifted uncomfortably. "Every so often one would use this spell. It essentially makes the vampire human again for a night. Sometimes a child would be born out of this. Usually they were normal children except for an unusually keen sense of the supernatural- they'd be able to sense vampires and demons or tell when bad things were about to happen. They were considered very special and they were revered in wiccan society. But when a new order rose, an order dedicated to peace and maintaining the natural balance, they considered it an affront to create such a child. They massacred all the vampires' children and banished the spell. I thought it was lost. Apparently not."

"So she's really your daughter…wow…Spike has a daughter…" 

Dawn and Rebecca came down the stairs, the little girl giggling as Dawn picked her up by her arms and sat her down on each step. Spike watched with a gleam in his eye. She was his. This tiny life was his. He had someone to care for. He'd always needed someone to care for. Since Dru'd left him, he hadn't had anyone who needed him. Now he did.

"Yeah…I have a daughter."

*****

"How are you gonna support her? Do you know how much money it costs to raise a kid? A lot more than you'll win at kitten poker, I can tell you that."

Spike glared at Buffy. "I don't have a sodding clue what I'm gonna do. Katerina sent ten thousand dollars with Rebecca but that won't last too long. I have to get a place to live and clothes and toys and food and forged papers to make it all legit…"

"You can live here!" Dawn volunteered.

"Dawn!"

"Oh come on, Buffy. Are you just gonna kick that poor little girl onto the street with only Spike to look after her?"

"Hey!"

"No offense, Spike. But you're a guy. And a dead guy at that. What happens when Rebecca's older and she starts liking boys and she needs a bra and she starts her per-"

"Yeah. Got it Nibblet," Spike interrupted, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"She needs women around, is all I'm saying. We can fix up the basement for Spike and then Rebecca can share my room."

"Dawnie…this isn't like getting a puppy. You'll have to do more than just feed it and walk it. You'll have to give up some of your nights to baby-sit and you'll give up your privacy if she shares your room," Buffy reasoned. 

Dawn looked over at the couch, where Rebecca was curled up fast asleep, her tiny blonde head in Spike's lap. "But she's so cute."

"It would save Spike the money of having to buy a place, Buffy," Willow spoke up. "Me and Dawn are here to baby-sit. And Dawn had a good point about Rebecca needing female influences around. Plus, double the protection with a vampire and slayer in the house."

Buffy was thoughtfully silent. "It's up to Spike what he wants to do," she said finally. She looked at the vampire with his child nestled against him. "But know that you're free to stay here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He loved this part. Not as much as the other part, of course. But this part wasn't too shabby. Spike lay peacefully on his back, Katerina's warm body snuggled against his. She was tracing pictures on his chest with her finger, her long fingernail scratching against his alabaster skin.

"Not drawing any demonic symbols there are you, love?"

She laughed. "Would it matter?"

"Not much."

"I'm writing, Spike & Katerina 4eva," she said in a shrilly, adolescent voice. Then she burst into giggles.

Spike watched her laugh with a glint in his eye. He loved it when she laughed. It was like a waterfall. He'd never get enough of it. Impulsively, he bent his head and captured her lips with his own. 

Her laughter silenced, Katerina returned his kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and exploring gently. She rolled on top of him and her hands roamed hungrily over his chest. "Ready to go again?" she asked as she kissed her way down to his navel.

"You bloody well know it," Spike growled, flipping them over so that he was on top. 

But when he looked down at Katerina's face, it was wet and swollen with tears. "Why did you leave me?" she asked and the pain in her voice wrenched his heart. 

Her beautiful face suddenly contorted in pain and Spike scrambled away as she began to choke and blood poured from her mouth. Her olive skin was white and shriveled. Her dark eyes vanished from her skull. "Why did you leave me?" she screamed. But her voice was deep and raspy.

What had gone wrong? So horribly wrong? He screamed her name over and over again. 

The slap woke him up. He stopped his thrashing on the sofa bed and blinked at the face above him. "Buffy?"

"That must've been some dream," she said. "I could hear you all the way upstairs."

Spike sat up amongst the tangled sheets and looked around at the basement. It was bare except for the washer and dryer and the foldout couch that he'd been sleeping on. "Yeah…some dream."

"Who's Katerina?" Buffy asked as Spike rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What?"

"You were screaming her name in your sleep."

Spike sighed. "She's Rebecca's mother."

"Oh," Buffy said quietly.

"Daddy?" Rebecca's tiny, cultured English voice called from the top of the stairs.

"What, munchkin?"

Two little feet pattered down the wooden steps. "Are you all right?" She clambered up the side of the bed to sit beside her father.

"Yeah, noodle, I'm all right."

"I heard you crying and calling mummy's name."

"I was dreaming."

Rebecca nodded. "Mummy used to cry your name in her sleep, too."

Spike felt an icy chill and a sharp pain in his heart. It must have shown in his face, because Rebecca's little hand patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't be sad. Mummy said that you had to go away. But she knew you loved her. She said she had to go away too. And then she sent me here. But she said I'd see her again, someday. But she gave me this to keep until then." The child unclasped the necklace hidden under her blue T-shirt and held it out to Spike. 

He took the familiar locket and opened it, finding a picture of he and Katerina on one side and on the other side a picture of Katerina holding Rebecca as a baby. "That's me when I was little," Rebecca explained. "And that's you and mummy at the fair. She liked that picture."

Spike couldn't stop the tears that swelled in his eyes. But he did manage to keep them from spilling over onto his cheeks. "This is a very special locket, munchkin," he said when he found his voice again. "It's very old. It belonged to your grandmum- my mother." He replaced it around Rebecca's neck. "Keep it safe."

"OK. Are you getting up now?"

"Yeah, chitlet, I am. No use trying to sleep anymore today." He swung his legs over the side of the sofa bed and made to stand when Buffy suddenly cleared her throat. Spike looked down and remembered his lack of clothing underneath the sheet that covered him. "Right. Give me a minute, huh?"

"No problem." Buffy ushered Rebecca up the stairs and as she closed the door behind them she heard the vampire below muttering about 'investing in some knickers'.

*****

When Spike came upstairs, fully dressed with his white hair slicked back neatly on his head, he found Dawn and Rebecca in the living room, surrounded by a mass of Barbie Dolls. 

"My God, I'm in hell," he muttered.

"Hi, daddy!" Rebecca called with a wave from the middle of the sea of pink bows and ruffles.

"Hey, puppet."

"Come play with us!"

"Yeah, Spike," Dawn jeered, holding a naked doll out to him. "Come play with us." The vampire eyed the nude Barbie with interest until Dawn quickly pulled a frilly pink dress over her head and velcroed it on. "Sicko," she muttered.

Spike laughed. "I think I'll pass on the dolls for now. You two have fun. Call me when you decide to play dress up." He heard Rebecca's mad giggling as he went into the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile.

"They're cute aren't they?" Willow said when Spike came in.

"That they are." He began searching the fridge for a blood packet.

"Dawn's been itching for an excuse to bring those old Barbies back out, I think. But they've come in handy…seeings as Rebecca doesn't have any toys of her own…wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

Spike sighed. "Yeah, I get the point, red. Just another thing on my very, very long list of things to do." Finding a bag of blood, he bypassed heating it and vamped out and drank it straight from the bag, making a face at its coldness. 

"Can I have some?" 

Spike hadn't heard Rebecca's approach. He stared down at her with his feral yellow eyes and ridged forehead, expecting the child to scream. But she merely stared at him expectantly and repeated her question. "Can I have some? I want some!"

His features shifted to their human planes and he smiled. "Sure, munchkin."

"Spike!" Willow admonished. "You can't give her blood!"

"Hey, she's half-vampire. Maybe she likes it," he said with a shrug and handed the almost empty packet to his daughter. "And if not, she'll never mess with it again. I guarantee that."

Willow watched in horror as the little girl dipped her finger into the bag and licked it tentatively. Her face screwed up in disgust and she shoved the bag back into her father's hands. "Ew! That's nasty!" she squealed. 

"Here," Willow quickly filled the child a glass of water and Rebecca drank it frantically. "Wash the taste out. There you go. I can't believe you, Spike." The vampire was laughing. "Is that your parenting technique? Are you going to let her figure out she doesn't like smoking that way? Or drinking? How about breaking her arm? 'Just let her bloody fall out of the tree. She'll never bloody do it again!' I can see it now."

"I do not talk like that," Spike asserted at Willow's faux accent. "And I wouldn't let the girl fall out of a tree! But what's wrong with letting her learn from her mistakes?"

Rebecca looked between the two older people as they bickered back and forth about her as if she wasn't standing there. She didn't like it when people did that. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, then stomped out of the room.

Her stomping ceased Spike and Willow's bickering and both turned their heads to look at the child as she sauntered from the room. They shared a bewildered look before bursting into laughter.

*****

"Can't we go back to the toy store?" Spike whined. "Rebecca wants to go back to the toy store. Don't you, poodle?"

"No!" the child declared as she peeked out of the rack of clothing she was hiding in. darted in and out of the racks of clothing.

"Traitor," he muttered.

The four women shot him silencing looks. 

"Isn't this just the cutest thing you ever saw?" Willow held up a tiny pair of overalls to a chorus of 'aw's from Buffy, Dawn, and Anya. 

"My girl is _not_ dressing like Howdy Doody."

"Well, Spike, if we left it up to you she'd be wearing black," Buffy shot.

"And what's wrong with black?"

"Nothing. If you're going to a funeral."

Spike frowned and grabbed a little black t-shirt from a near-by rack. "Rebecca? Come here. What do you think of this?" The child didn't appear but Spike heard a rippling giggle from the clothes rack behind him. "Gonna get a bloody leash for this kid…"

Dawn stopped him as he went for the rack where Rebecca's shoes were protruding from. "Gee…I wonder where Rebecca went," she said loudly, winking purposefully at Spike. Another giggle came from the clothes. "Spike, have you seen Rebecca?"

"Why no, Dawn, I haven't. Wonder where she's gotten off to."

"Rebecca? Rebecca?" Dawn called with a grin. Willow and Buffy watched with amused grins on their faces as well. Anya looked confused.

"What are you two talking about? She's right the-" The ex-demon was silenced when Buffy nudged her none-to-softly in he ribs. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Oh well. I guess we'll just have to go for ice cream without her," Spike said, starting to walk away.

"I'm right here!" Rebecca exclaimed, scurrying out from her hiding place. She caught on to the edge of Spike's duster and he turned with a surprised look.

"Well, there you are!" He lifted the giggling child into his arms. 

"I was right there the whole time!"

"Really? Imagine that."

The four women watched the father and daughter with misty eyes. "Adorable!" "How cute!" "Look at that!" "Aw!"

"OK, give it up before I heave," the vampire said gruffly. "Let's get this shopping done so we can get that ice cream, eh?"

"Yeah!" Rebecca agreed enthusiastically.

*****

When the clothes they'd bought were all laid out for inspection on Rebecca's bed later that night, Spike eyed them with distaste. He'd been allowed to pick out one outfit for the little girl. The others were various miniatures of each Scooby woman's style. 

Dawn had chosen a tiny pair of blue jeans with a pink shirt that said 'Princess' in silver, glittery lettering. Originally she had chosen an identical shirt that read 'Angel' but that was quickly vetoed by Spike. 

Willow had picked a purple flowered skirt and white blouse with matching sandals. Anya selected a frilly pink dress and Buffy had gotten a tiny pair of shiny white leather pants and white boots with a blue sweater. 

The slayer's he liked most next to his choice- black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a tiny black leather jacket. He grinned as he looked at it though he knew that most likely, Rebecca would never get to wear it if the women of the house had anything to say about it. But he'd bought it just the same. 

Rebecca trotted into the room she now shared with Dawn. "Look at my new pajamas, daddy!" she exclaimed, twirling in the little red footsie pajamas.

He chuckled. "Cute, munchkin. But time for you to get some sleep, eh?" He quickly cleared the clothes off the tiny bed while Rebecca slowly inched towards the door. "Oh no you don't. Get back in here."

"Don't wanna."

"Too bad."

"But you're staying up!"

"I'm a vampire. It's what I do."

"I'm a vampire, too! Grr!" Rebecca showed her blunt white teeth in a fair immitation of a snarl. Spike couldn't help but laugh.

"OK, you can stay up," he caved, picking the child up and tossing her over his shoulder. She giggled wildly.

When Spike came down the stairs with the wiggling and giggling Rebecca over his shoulder, he was met with reproachful looks from the three women in the living room. 

"Might as well send her to the jungle now. She's gonna be wild as an Indian," Buffy muttered.

Spike flipped the child over and sat her on her feet. "Hey, she was good today. She deserves a reward."

"Mmm-hmm, whatever," Willow mumbled.

Rebecca waddled over to where Dawn was sitting cross-legged in front of the tv. "I'm a vampire!" she exclaimed.

"You're half-vampire."

"No! I'm a vampire!" the girl insisted, making her snarly face for the teenager.

Buffy sighed and rose from her seat. "As entertaining as watching the corruption of a child is, I've got to make with the slaying."

"Need any help, love?" Spike offered.

Buffy seemed to consider it for a moment until Dawn let out a strangled cry. "Ow! She bit me! The little monster bit me!" Rebecca merely danced about and laughed as Dawn clutched her finger.

"I think you're needed here."

TBC…

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming! Tell me what you thought was funny and what was just plain cheese. I'm having so much fun writing this. But just so you know, there's an actual plot coming not just fluffiness. Although I do enjoy the fluffiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spike watched with nostalgic fondness the scene unfold before him. A petite woman with glass in hand walked over to a booth where a vampire sat alone in the darkness of the bar.

"You know, they say your face will freeze like that," the woman said.

The vampire looked up from the beer he'd been contemplating. "What face?"

"That horrible scowl. It's not becoming at all," the raven-haired girl said as she slipped uninvited into the booth. "I'm Katerina."

"Spike."

Katerina snorted. "Typical vampire name. You'd think that you all could learn to be a bit more creative." 

Spike stared at the stranger baffledly. "What are you, a slayer or something?"

She shook her head as she took a sip of her beer. "A witch."

It was Spike's turn to snort. "Should've bloody known. This place is just crawling with you people." He eyed the witch scrupulously- from her khaki pants to the white blouse that contrasted with her olive skin and dark hair. "Can't say that you look much like one of them, though."

Katerina laughed. "Not all of us wear white gowns and leaves in our hair. Do you like the Sex Pistols?"

Another surprise. This girl was just full of them. "Yeah. I do. You a mind reader?"

"No. They're my favorite band. You look like a Sex Pistols kind of guy."

"That was when I knew I loved you," Katerina said with a laugh. Spike whipped his head to look at the woman beside him. She'd appeared out of no where. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Shh. Watch. This is my favorite part," she said, motioning to the couple in the booth- the couple that was them, five years earlier. "Look…right there…see how you're looking me." Katerina sighed. 

"That's when _I_ knew I loved _you_."

"Funny how things turn out isn't it?"

Spike snorted. "Yeah…funny." 

The two watched in silence as the couple got up from the booth and headed for the exit. "Didn't waste any time did we?" Katerina commented.

"Didn't have much time to waste."

"True. True."

The bar scene vanished and the two were standing in a familiar room- yellow, heavily scented with spices, and adorned with white lace. On the large four poster bed, a couple was making love loudly.

"Bloody hell."

"Like bunnies." 

"Got that right," Spike chuckled. He turned away from the scene.

"It's our past. Why do you turn away?"

The vampire looked levelly at his companion. "Doing it's one thing, watching it's another."

There came an ardent moan from the bed behind them followed by another and another. Katerina's voice screamed Spike's name. "Points for enthusiasm."

Katerina was laughing at Spike's obvious discomfort. "Figures that you'd laugh at something like this."

"I always saw the humor in things didn't I?"

"Yeah." Spike gazed at her. "Are you really here? Or is this my mind?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you'd better not be haunting my dreams, pet. I need my beauty rest."

Katerina chuckled. "You're dreaming what you want to, my love. It's your mind. I'm just along for the ride." 

"I love you." He cupped her chin, pulling her close.

"You know I love you. Always did," she whispered, their lips inches apart. "My love was never a question."

"I loved you. I did. I'm sorry I left."

"I know." She began to back away.

"Where are you going?" 

She gave him a smile and turned and ran. He followed her- chased her through a thick wood but just when he'd catch a glimpse of her, she'd disappear in the fog. He called her name but she did not stop. 

He saw a flash of black hair and followed it, finding himself in a clearing. There was a tiny hut of mud and stone. The door was slightly ajar and dim light poured from it. Spike began to walk towards it. He could see a figure inside, slumped with their head down, long black hair cascading over it.

"Katerina?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! It's time to wake up!" Spike's eyes opened and he groaned as he was jostled on his mattress by the five-year-old bouncing up and down on it.

"Bloody hell. What time is it?"

"It's 6:30! Time for cartoons!"

"What?"

"Saturday morning cartoons," Dawn explained from the basement doorway. "I tried to stop her but she bit me again."

Rebecca giggled. "Come watch with us!"

Spike groaned again and climbed out of bed. He glanced down disdainfully at the pair of black jogging pants he'd bought yesterday at the mall. Rebecca grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs before he could even pull on his shirt.

Spike, Dawn, and Rebecca watched cartoons for three hours. The two girls laughed and giggled happily, but Spike's mind was elsewhere. He stared blankly at the TV, until finally Dawn turned it off and declared she'd had her fill of falling anvils. 

She took Rebecca upstairs to change out of her pajamas, leaving Spike alone for a few moments until the front door opened and Buffy trudged in. She was covered in mud and grass stains and a few bruises were beginning to form on her face but she didn't appear to be seriously injured.

"Rough night?"

"Gee, how'd you guess?" She stared at him for a moment. "You don't look so hot yourself. Kid finally taking the toll on you?"

Spike sighed and shook his head. "Another bleeding dream about her mum."

Buffy was silent as she stared at the floor. "A bad dream?" she asked.

"Not as bad as the first. The first started out like…like a memory. It was a memory. But then it got twisted into something…horrible. Then the second one…it wasn't too bad, you know? It was like watching a video of us…and she was there. And then…it went wrong too."

Buffy took a seat in the armchair across from Spike. "Do you think they mean anything?"

"Means that I've pushed this feelings away for too damn long. I've always felt guilty for leaving her but I never really faced up to it- to how I hurt her. I was a master vampire! I wasn't supposed to feel guilty! So I never thought about it. I concentrated on what was in front of me. And now it's come up to smack me in the face."

"Why did you leave her?"

"I hadn't intended to," the vampire began thoughtfully. "We'd been together for almost a month. Been together in secret, of course. Every morning I'd go back to Drusilla. She never suspected anything I don't think. But it got to the point where I didn't want to go back to her. I dreaded the mornings- the time just before light- when I'd have to go. I finally decided to sod it all and stay with Katerina. I told her and…cor…she was so happy. 

"But that night, Drusilla was attacked by an angry mob. Seems that in my absence, she'd been getting herself into a bit of trouble with the locals. Wasn't as discreet as she should've been. And the area of Prague we were in is a superstitious place. When I found her, she was so weak she could barely move. 

"Every vampire has a bond- a sense of obligation- with their sires. And me and Dru had been me and Dru for over a century. I couldn't abandon her. I knew that soon I'd have to bring her to the Hellmouth for her to get her strength back up again. I told Katerina. She understood. Didn't like it. But understood. And we had our last night together. I left before she woke up."

Buffy couldn't reconcile all she was feeling as she listened to Spike's story. She'd never been able to reconcile his amazing ability to love and she doubted that she ever would. He loved her, she knew. And she was using him. She'd been pushing away the guilt she felt for that, just as he'd pushed away his for all those years. But now, it seemed that their 'relationship' was taking a back seat to his obligation to his daughter and guilt and love for her mother.

She understood how his ardent love for her could be put on such a sudden hold. You never stop loving those you lose or leave. She'd never stop loving Angel or Riley or even, in her own way, Spike. And he'd never stopped feeling for any of his lovers. But there were more important matters at hand now. His daughter, for one. And Buffy recognized it and admired him all the more for it.

But she didn't say any of this aloud. She merely looked at him understandingly before Rebecca's tiny voice called to him from the top of the stairs.

Spike stood tiredly, drained from the recollecting, and went to the foot of the steps. And burst out laughing. "Bloody hell, girl! What are you doing?" he managed to ask between laughs.

Rebecca's feet were planted in a furious stance and she had nothing on but a pout and a pair of Little Mermaid underwear. "Daddy, Dawn won't let me wear what I wanna!"

Dawn appeared behind the little girl. "Spike, she wants to wear her pink 'Princess' shirt with the black jeans and that God-awful leather jack you bought her!" 

"Sounds cute. Let her wear it."

"She'll look like a midget biker enthusiast!"

"Just let her wear what she wants! Or force her into whatever you pick out."

"I would if I could catch her!" As if on cue, Rebecca let out a loud giggle and darted around Dawn's legs and ran down the hall. Dawn let out a groan and chased after the child. "Come back here you little nudist!"

"Watch out for her mouth! Don't let her bite you again!" Spike chuckled and turned around, almost crashing into Buffy. 

"That girl is going to be a holy terror," she accused but she couldn't hide the smile in her eyes.

Spike laughed. "A lot of words can describe my daughter, but I think it's safe to say that 'holy' isn't one of them."

TBC…

Author's Note: Much thanks for all the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming. I think I should make it known now that this is not a B/S piece. But its focus isn't going to be completely on Spike/Katerina either, although that will be a big part of it. Just to warn all you guys you might be reading this for B/S content. Anyways, I hope you like, keep reviewing, and check out my website for more stories by me and others featuring S/OC- A Reason for Unliving. www.geocities.com/saffire457. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spike sank onto the sofa with a tired sigh. Silence. Wonderful silence. He glanced at empty TV screen and then at the remote that lay on the coffee table, just out of arm's reach. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself, too tired to move.

But he was content to just sit and enjoy the peaceful silence of the house. Buffy was out patrolling, Dawn was at a friend's house for the night, and Willow'd gone to one of her witches anonymous meetings. Normally he'd be itching for a fight right about now- it was nearly ten o'clock. But he'd just spent an hour putting Rebecca to bed and he was happy to just sit and revel in the peace and quiet.

Who's have thought that one little girl could drain the energy of a master vampire? But she was a tough little bugger. Quite obviously his daughter.

When he'd shut off the TV earlier that night and announced it was time to get ready for bed, Rebecca had led him on a wild chase throughout the house. But he was much faster than she and he caught her in no time and carried her, squealing, under his arm up the stairs. 

It'd been a real fight to get her into her pajamas. She was crafty and spry and as soon as he'd get one arm in a sleeve and turn to the other, it'd be out again. After a good twenty minutes time she was finally in her favorite red footsie pajamas, though with a toy tiara on her blonde head at her insistance.

But then Spike'd announced that it was time for princesses to brush their teeth and all hell broke loose. Another ten minute chase around the house and then another five minutes to pry her wide spread arms off the bathroom door. Then she'd stood on her little stool at the sink with her arms across her chest and her mouth firmly closed. An effort on Spike's part to pry open her mouth and brush her teeth only ended in a tiny toothpaste covered face.

"Sod it all!" he'd declared, tossing the toothbrush into the sink.

"Sod it all!" Rebecca'd echoed as she was carried into her bedroom and dropped onto her bed. She'd wanted a story then and, complete with 'talking' stuffed animals, he'd obliged, mentally declaring himself the kid's bitch. 

But now she was asleep and all was good in the Summers/Bloody household once again. He laid his head back on the cushions of the couch and absorbed the silence- until it was pierced by a shrill scream from upstairs. It took but a matter of seconds for the vampire to sprint the short distance between the couch and the stairs, and then climb them three at a time and burst into his daughter's room.

The little girl was sitting up in bed, her face streaked with tears and when she saw him her arms opened, begging to be held. He gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair and mumbling soothing sounds as she wailed into his chest. To say he was rattled was an understatement. Until now, he'd only seen Rebecca cry once- the night he'd found her on his doorstep. In the two weeks since then he'd come to the conclusion that she just didn't cry as easily as other children. It had made him proud.

His little girl didn't cry at anything. Even when she'd skinned her knee on the playground Harris had taken her to she didn't cry, though Spike almost did at the warning shocks the chip sent through his head when Xander'd explained what happened. But Rebecca didn't cry. No, not his little girl.

Now he realized how he'd taken that for granted. Her painful little cries wrenched his heart more than he'd ever thought anything possibly could. He sat down on the edge of her tiny bed and rocked her back and forth until her wails subsided to sniffles.

"Now…what's all this, eh?" he asked, wiping at her tears with his finger.

"I-I had a bad dream," she said, still sniffling.

"Is that all?" He checked his tone. He hadn't meant to be so condescending. He knew all to well the powerful emotions that dreams could bring forth. When he spoke again, his voice was gentler. "It was just a dream, pet. Nothing to worry about. Just a dream."

She shook her head frantically, her tangled blonde curls flying at the force of it. "No!" she declared. 

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Mummy says some dreams are real…they mean things."

"Oh she did? Well what did you dream that was so bad?"

Rebecca's bottom lip trembled slightly. "Mummy…" was all she was able to get out before she dissolved once more into sobs.

"Shh…shh…what about your mum?"

"S-She's…hurt."

Spike shifted uncomfortably. He'd yet to broach the subject with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd decided to wait until she was older to discuss her mother's fate. "Pet…your mum…what I mean to say is…well, what happened to her…your mum's dead. That's why she sent you to me. The bad people that were coming after you…they… Well, she's not hurting anymore, munchkin."

Rebecca was watching him intensely, her blue eyes frighteningly clear. She shook her head. "I saw her. Mummy's not dead."

*****

"That's all she said?" Buffy exclaimed.

Spike nodded. "She just climbed off my lap and got right back into her bed."

"She's just in denial is all. It's one of the stages of grief, right?" Buffy looked to Willow for affirmation.

The witch nodded hesitantly. "Well yeah. But-"

"But?" Spike demanded.

"But…she could be right. I mean…we don't know that Katerina was killed. Maybe she got away."

"Then why didn't she just teleport herself here and take her daughter back?" Buffy asked.

"It takes a lot of power and concentration to teleport someone. It's probably why she just didn't teleport both she and Rebecca to safety in the first place. A witch can't just go 'poof' and be somewhere else. You need spell ingredients and fire and a lot of power. It was probably all she could do to muster the strength to send Rebecca half way across the world."

"And if she's hurt, like Rebecca says…"

"Then there's no way she could get here. But it is possible that she could be communicating with Rebecca."

"Like…telepathy?" Spike asked.

"Well…yes and no. To communicate through conscious thought across the world might be a little too draining. We don't know how hurt she is but if it's bad, she'd probably resort to communicating through dreams. She could send images and feelings. Maybe even talk directly to Rebecca."

Spike felt a sinking feeling as he remembered the nightmarish dreams he'd been having for the last two weeks. He hadn't gotten a peaceful days sleep because of them and it showed on his face. He returned his attention to the conversation- Willow was still talking.

"…and because of Rebecca's not-quite-normal origins she's especially attuned to the supernatural. Maybe her mind's easy for Katerina to reach."

"But why now? It's been two weeks. Why would she be contacting Rebecca now?"

Willow shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"I know," Spike said, his face frighteningly stoic. "Cause she's given up on reaching me."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed.

"My dreams…she's been trying to reach me through my dreams…my nightmares. I thought it was my guilty conscience but it was her trying to communicate with me!"

"Calm down, Spike. You don't know that. You don't even know if she's really alive. This is all just guessing. We don't know anything for sure."

"Well while we're all busy guessing, Katerina could be dying." 

"What are you gonna do, Spike? Huh? Are you gonna leave Rebecca here and travel half way across the world to search an entire city for someone who may or may not be dead?"

"Well, I've got to do something! I abandoned her once! I'm not gonna let her down again!"

Their shouting echoed throughout the house and Willow hurried to shush the slayer and vampire before they woke the sleeping child upstairs. 

"Be quiet! Both of you!" she ordered. The two were effectively silenced at the witch's demand. "You don't want to wake Rebecca up again. Now…Buffy's right." The slayer let out a triumphant sound. "You can't just go looking for her without knowing more. But you can't just ignore this, either. I'll- I can get Tara to do a spell that will locate Katerina if she's alive."

"And what if she is?"

"Well, then we'll have to come up with some kind of plan. But not until then. Let's not jump the gun. OK?"

The slayer and vampire nodded. "OK."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Daddy! Stop!" Rebecca cried in frustration as she watched her father pacing back and forth in the living room.

The vampire halted in mid-stride and looked at his daughter. "Bothering you, pet?" She nodded vigorously. "Sorry." Spike took a seat beside Rebecca on the couch, but he was still distracted. Tonight Tara was doing the locater spell.

"Let's play!" Rebecca exclaimed eagerly.

"Alright. What do you fancy playing?"

Rebecca was silent for a moment. "Hmm…let's play…" She tapped her finger thoughtfully on her chin. "Dress up!"

"Oh bloody hell. No. No way, kiddo. I'm drawing the line. No dress up. Pick something else."

She frowned, but pondered on other games they could play. "Teach me how to fight!" 

"Aren't you a bit small for that?" Spike said, though inside he was beaming with pride. Rebecca was a real chip off the old block.

"Puh-leeaassee!" she was begging.

"Fine, fine. I'll teach you a couple tricks. I guess it's never too early to start learning the basics." He smiled to himself thoughtfully. "You'll be a right proper fighter when you're all grown up. Might even give the slayer a run for her money. But until you learn proper, you run alright? Or go for his jewels."

"Jewels?"

"Nevermind. Come on."

"Can I have a stake? Like Buffy's?" Rebecca asked as Spike led her into the basement.

"No. No weapons. Especially pointy wooden ones."

Rebecca sighed in disappointment but didn't put up an argument. She watched quietly as Spike pushed the fold out bed back into the sofa to clear a space for them. He grabbed his pillow and sat it up against the side of the couch. 

"That's gonna be your dummy. That's the head, then that's the torso, then those are his legs," Spike pointed out the areas of the pillow. He turned Rebecca to face the 'dummy'. "Now, keep your feet spread. It'll help you balance. You always have to keep your balance cause if you fall, he could get the advantage."

"But he's a pillow."

Spike sighed. "Yea. He's a pillow now. But someday he won't be." Rebecca looked confused but obeyed her father and spread her feet and scowled menacingly at the pillow. "Don't lock your knees. Keep them slightly bent. Yea…there you go."

Rebecca stepped forward and punched the pillow. It sagged and fell to the floor. "Yey! I killed it, killed it, killed it!" she sang as she danced around the room.

Spike chuckled at the scene. But he had to resist the urge to clue the little girl into the fact that while she was doing her victory dance, her opponent could very well have gotten up and caught her off her guard. But she was just a little girl, he reminded himself. There was plenty of time to teach her everything she needed to know.

But he wanted to teach her everything right then so she could defend herself from things like him that went 'bump' in the night. It scared him more than he would admit that one day she might be a snack for one of his kind. Flashes of some of his kills appeared in his mind and he shuddered.

But he pushed the images from his mind and returned his attention to Rebecca. "That was good, noodle. Come here, let me see your fist. You want to ball it like this…with your fingers over your thumb…that's right." He sat the pillow back up on it's end. "Try again."

Once more the pillow fell to the floor under the child's punch and she looked up at her father for assurance that she'd done it right. "Good. You're getting the hang of this. Want to try again?" She nodded and waited as Spike pulled the 'dummy' upright. 

He knelt down beside her and positioned her feet for her best balance. He gently poked the back of her knee to remind her not to lock it, and pulled her shoulder's back so that her spine was straight. "Now hold your arms like this…protect your face and your stomach. Now when you punch, pull your arm back like this…not too far…yea. Go for it."

"Spike! What are you doing?" Buffy demanded from the top of the steps. 

"She wanted to learn to fight!"

"She's five!"

"So? She lives in Sunnydale, pet. Best if she starts learning now how to defend herself."

"She should learn how to _run_ like any sensible human." 

"My girl's not going to run," Spike declared, puffed up and proud.

"Your pride is going to get her killed," Buffy said. But she isghed as she realized the futility of this argument and changed the subject. "I just got back from Tara's," she said quietly.

Spike froze. "Rebecca. Go upstairs," he ordered.

"But I-"

"No buts! Just go upstairs." The vampire and slayer waited as the little girl stomped up the stairs and slammed to door behind her. Spike was sure that if he had breath, it'd be caught in his chest now. "Did the spell go alright?" Buffy nodded. "And?"

"She's alive."

*****

The robed figure followed the woman through the woods, his heavy footsteps slow and even in contrast to the woman's hurried stumbling yet he kept up with her well. 

"This way, Enuji. It's in this clearing just up ahead," she woman called behind her as she fought through the masses of tangled vines that crossed her path. Enuji nodded stoically and continued to trudge after her silently.

When they came into the clearing, the woman led her companion to the tiny mud and stone hut. She fumbled with her key ring and when she found the proper key, used it to unlock the door. 

Inside the hut it was very dim- lit only by a small oil lamp that cast eerie shadows on the bare walls. It was dreadfully cold. A figure knelt, shivering violently on the cold stone floor, her arms bound above her head by long chains. Enuji eyed her distastefully. 

"She is badly hurt," he observed.

"Yes. The mob, you see, was intent on burning her at the stake. When we found her, they were about to light the fire."

"What did you do with the villagers?"

"A simple spell." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "A glamour. They all think they watched her burn."

"When really you brought her back here."

"Yes. So some of the wounds- those around her hands and feet- are from the mob. The rest are ours."

"I am surprised she's lasted this long."

"We've been keeping her alive." She handed a small vile of black liquid to the man. He took it and inspected it with satisfaction. 

"Wise. We can't have her dying on us. Not without knowing where the creature is. Hanna, how long have you been giving her this?" he asked, handing the vile back over.

"Two weeks- as long as we've had her."

"You do realize the effects if you continue to use it much longer don't you?"

"Yes. Yes. It's why we've called you. We can't keep giving her this potion but she'll die without it. She's been hurt too badly to survive very long without assistance. But we must know where the child is so we can destroy it. Can you help us?"

Enuji knelt down beside the figure. He took a handfull of her black hair and jerked her head up to look at him. Her brown eyes were clouded and distant but they flickered with fear at the sight of him.

"Yes…you know who I am don't you Katerina? You remember from your coven's teachings. You know what I can do." He grinned, showing rows of jagged teeth. "Do you want to make it easy for yourself? Just tell me now where the girl is and save yourself the pain?"

There was a faint movement in her lips and Enuji bent his head closer to hers. He let out an enraged cry when Katerina spit in his face. "Fine!" he raged. "We'll do it the hard way!" He glared at the figure on the floor. "And I'll love it."

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"And you can't tell what condition she's in?" Spike demanded, his frustration evident as he paced the floor of the Summers' living room.

He'd sent Buffy from the basement after the news of Katerina and the slayer didn't know what he'd done down there for almost an hour. But every once in a while she'd heard a crash from below and turned up the volume on the TV so Rebecca wouldn't hear.

When Spike finally came back upstairs, he was eerily silent, his clothes and hair disheveled and a frightening look in his blue eyes. Buffy sent a protesting Rebecca upstairs with orders to go to bed and sat down to wait for the vampire to do or say something.

And now, after a great deal of pacing, he had. Buffy shook her head. "Tara said her aura was weak…but I don't really know what that means."

"It means she's hurt. That's what it means. She would've come for Rebecca if she could. She's obviously in trouble."

"So what are you gonna do? You can't just-"

"Spike! Spike!" Buffy was cut off by the shrill scream from upstairs. The vampire was up the steps in a second with Buffy close on his heels. When she got into Rebecca and Dawn's room, the little girl was sitting up in bed and Spike was standing a few feet from her with a horrified look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Then the slayer saw the girl's eyes. The pale baby blues she'd inherited from her father were now dark chocolate and pain was clearly readable in the brown orbs.

"Spike," an unfamiliar voice came from the child's body. It was refined, like Giles' accent or an older version of Rebecca's. The vampire fell to his knees beside the bed, staring up at his daughter. "I don't have much time. Or much strength."

"Kat?"

"Yes. Spike, listen to me, Rebecca is in danger. My coven is looking for her. They want to kill her. They're keeping me alive, hoping to learn what I've done with her, but they can't for much longer and soon they'll have to result to dark magic. Magic that will take the answer directly from my mind. You can't let them take her. Hide Rebecca. Send her somewhere, anywhere."

"Where are you? Are you hurt bad, love?"

"Keep Rebecca safe!" the voice ordered firmly. "Forget about me. Save her. I've got to go. He's coming."

"Who? Who's coming? Where are you? Damn it woman! Kateri-" Spike was cut off by Katerina's painful scream and then Rebecca's body slumped back into her pillows. Immediately Spike gathered the little girl into his arms, cradling her limp body to his. "Rebecca? Are you all right? Wake up," he commanded, gently patting her cheek. "Come on, munchkin."

The tiny eyes fluttered open and Buffy saw that they were once again their startlingly blue color. "I had a dream," Rebecca said.

"Yea, pet."

"Mummy…"

"Shh. Go back to sleep." Spike sighed with relief and lay the girl back onto her bed. She snuggled down in the covers, clutching tightly to her chest her vampire doll that Spike had bought for her at the mall. 

Buffy and Spike slowly walked out of the room and wordlessly went downstairs. The slayer plopped down on the couch and watched Spike carefully, unsure of what to do or say. It was he who broke the silence.

"I want you to take her away."

"What?"

"Take Rebecca away from here. Go somewhere…anywhere. Go to LA and stay with the Peaches Brigade. Or go visit your da wherever he is this week. I don't care. Just take Rebecca away."

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer after hearing his other plan.

He looked at her steadily. "I'm going to find Katerina."

*****

"Is he insane?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Shh, shh. Keep your voice down." Buffy glanced warily at the basement door. "He's not insane…he's just worried. And scared. His daughter's in danger and her mother's going to die if he doesn't do something."

Dawn was quiet for a moment. "Does he still love her?"

"I don't know." Then Buffy rethought the question. "Yea. He still loves her."

"Then…I guess he's doing what he has to do."

*****

Spike ignored the little figure sitting on the edge of the bed. Every once in a while he'd hear a sniffle and he knew she was crying. It broke his heart, but he remained silent as he mechanically placed the tiny clothes into the satchel. 

"You want to take your doll?" he asked, picking the little cloth vampire up. 

"Yes," was Rebecca's weak reply. It was accompanied by sniffles and hiccups as she wiped at her tear-streaked face. 

She watched her father stuff the toy into the bag and zipper it shut. "All packed, then."

"Daddy…"

Spike felt his heart clench at her whimper. "Yes?"

"Are the bad people coming for you too?"

"What?"

"The bad people."

"What rot is this? What bad people?"

"Mummy sent me away because of the bad people…"

"Oh, puppet…" Spike knelt by his daughter, gathering her into his arms. "The bad people…well, they're doing bad things. Bad things to your mum. And I'm going to stop them. But in the meantime, I don't want them to hurt my little girl, so you're going with Buffy and Dawn to stay in Los Angeles for a bit. I'll come get you when I've kicked the bad people's asses, though, OK?" Spike wiped the drying tears from her cheeks.

"But I want to go with you!" she cried, throwing her little arms around his neck.

"Rebecca, listen to your da, eh? I've got to do this alone. But I _will_ be back. You like Buffy and Dawn, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, just think, you'll have a nice trip with them and you'll get to meet the nice people- well, for the most part- in LA."

"Like who?"

"Well…there's the cheerleader, for one. And Peaches."

Rebecca giggled. "Peaches?"

"Yeah. Angel. I guess if you want to get technical, he's your great-granddad." Spike grinned deviously. "As a matter of fact, you can call him that too. I'm sure he'll love that. And he'll love it too, if you play with his hair products." 

Rebecca scrunched up her nose in confusion. "He will?"

"Oh yea. He's a very generous guy. You know how I never let you play with my hydrogen peroxide or any of the stuff in my drawer? Well it's different with Angel. Feel free to experiment with all the cans and tubes he's got in his medicine cabinet- especially the gels. Those are the most fun."

"You are a sick, sick vampire," Dawn proclaimed from the doorway.

Spike laughed. "Hey, I'm chipped, I take whatever evil I can get."

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Is she packed and ready?"

He nodded. "Yep, all set. Aren't you, munchkin?" Rebecca reluctantly nodded and took her father's hand as they went downstairs.

Buffy was standing anxiously by the door, the car keys in her hand. "Ready?"

"Yea," the vampire responded as he and Rebecca reached the bottom of the steps. He handed the girl's bag to Dawn, who took it out to the car to put with the other suitcases. Then he faced Buffy, looking at her uneasily. "Listen, slayer…thank you…for doing this."

"Well…anything to help. I've kind of gotten used to having the kid around." She smiled down at Rebecca. "Um…well…I'll leave you two to…yeah. I'll be in the car."

As the slayer made her hasty exit, Spike knelt down to eye level with his daughter. "Be good all right?"

"OK."

"Mind Buffy and Dawn. And all the gang in LA. Well, except Angel. Brush your teeth. Don't bite anyone. Well, except Angel. Have fun, puppet."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." 

Rebecca threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo," Spike said, pushing the tears back. "Now go on, they're waiting for you."

She nodded and scurried out the door to the car where Buffy and Dawn were patiently waiting. Spike watched through the window as they pulled out of the drive and headed down the street. Then he turned purposefully towards the basement. He had his own packing to do.

TBC….

Sorry, I've been evil-no-update-girl. I've been working on another story. (shameless self-promotion in 5…4…3…2…) It's called "Closer"- the sequel to my story "Jade". Check 'em out if you haven't already. It's a different speed from this- not so fluffy and cute. But I think it's good. Also check out my website "A reason for Unliving" at www.geocities.com/saffire457 and please please please please review this story! Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"OK, Red, ready?" Spike asked, picking up his weapons bag and securing his crossbow on his back.

Willow nodded, though her face looked wary and uncertain. She carefully arranged the lighted candles around the vampire in a circle and sat back on her heels and looked up at him. "We're all set."

"You know, you don't have to do this," he said. "Tara could try."

"She's not strong enough. I'm the only one who can do this."

"You'll be OK?"

Willow nodded. She sat down on the floor before the circle, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes. After a few deep breaths she began to chant in an archaic language unknown to Spike.

He stood rigidly in the center on the circle, watching as the air around him began to shimmer. It crackled and pooped with electricity and glowed with light. Willow's chanting became louder and faster, and the light grew brighter and brighter until it was so bright that Spike couldn't see.

He had the sensation of falling and felt the house around him disappear. There was a roaring in his ears and the light enveloped him like a cocoon. But then it all suddenly stopped and Spike found himself on his back on a hard floor.

He looked around at the charred remains of a house- a very familiar house. A few blackened boards were all that remained of the walls and the ceiling and roof were gone, giving Spike an unhindered view of the starry night sky. 

In front of him sat a charred stove and the blackened remains of a table and chairs. As he rose to his feet, Spike noticed a doll head lying in the corner of the room, its hair and body burned away and its face smudged by ashes and soot.

The whole place wreaked of fear and hate and for once the vampire didn't revel in the scent. The fear was his daughter's and Katerina's. Instead of igniting his hunger, it ignited his anger.

This was the house that he'd first been with Katerina in. It was where they'd spent many a happy night, wrapped in each other's arms. The door- now only a thin ashy frame- was the last thing he saw of her as he left her that last morning. 

This was the house that she'd lived in during her pregnancy- unknown to him. She'd probably gone into labor here. Then she would have returned with the new baby- his baby- to this house. This empty house. And here they had lived a quiet existence until those…bastards, to put it nicely, destroyed it all. They destroyed the only home his daughter had ever known. 

His jaw clenched and he reached down to grab his weapons bag and begin his hunt. Those bastards were going to pay. Oh, were they ever going to pay.

*****

Enuji entered the hut, a devious smile on his face. The woman huddled on the floor looked up at him with unconcealed fear in her eyes and shuddered. Her clothes were tattered into unrecognisable shreds through which he could see the gaping, bleeding wounds he'd inflicted over the past few days. 

She was very pale, despite her olive skin and her hair was stringy and tangled. There were clumps of dried blood running through the dark strands. One of her eyes was completely black and swollen shut. Her lip was split and a stream of dried blood trailed down her chin. More dried blood was caked around her nostrils and in a shallow cut around her throat.

The hands bound above her head were covered in scratches as were her bound feet. Patterns were carved across her chest. Checkerboards, crosses, dots, waves- anything that had come to his mind. He'd even carved his name into her back between her shoulderblades.

Enuji smiled at the memory of her screams and turned his attention to the second woman in the hut. To his surprise she looked as frightened as Katerina did. "Hanna?"

She held her hand out. It shook violently and dropped the empty vial to the cold concrete floor. It clattered but didn't break and rolled over to his feet. He picked it up, staring at it- through the glass which should've been black with the powerful liquid inside.

"All of it?"

Hanna nodded. "I didn't mean to-"

Enuji crushed the vial in his fist and took two menacing steps towards the shaking witch. "Didn't mean to?" he raged. "Well that makes it all right then, doesn't it?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I d-didn't-" Her words were cut off by the sickening snap of her neck.

Enuji turned to face Katerina, who had a small satisfied smile on her face, despite the painful crack in her lip. A raspy chuckle escaped her throat, followed by a fit of coughing in which she spit up blood onto the floor. But that didn't detract from the effect her laugh had on him.

He thundered over to her. "This doesn't change anything," he growled as he placed a hand on each side of her head. "I will find the creature." He squeezed and a dark, smoky light flowed from his fingers into her temples. Her screams echoed off the walls of the hut and he smiled.

*****

Angel shifted uncomfortably beneath the unwavering blue gaze of the girl in front of him. It was unsettling how she could stand so motionless, just staring at him over the top of his desk for nearly five minutes now. He didn't have much experience with children, but he thought that they were generally hyper and unable to be still for any amount of time if conscious. Leave it to the spawn of Spike to be different.

"So…do you want something to eat…?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No."

"Do you want to watch TV?"

Rebecca seemed to consider this but then shook her head. "No."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

Angel growled and mentally cursed Cordelia, Fred, Buffy, and Dawn for going out to shop and leaving the little girl with him. 

"She doesn't like to shop," Dawn'd explained. "She'd be much happier here. She'll be no trouble at all. You won't even know she's here. Just let her play in the rooms or something."

But Rebecca hadn't wanted to play in the many rooms of the Hyperion. Instead she watched the women leave and then proceeded to follow Angel around like a very small, blonde shadow.

"Daddy said I can call you great-grandpa," she said.

"Yeah, I bet he did."

"You're a vampire like daddy."

Angel hesitated. The child seemed perfectly comfortable with the fact that he was a vampire. She accepted it as readily as she did her father's vampiric state. "Yeah…I'm a vampire."

"I'm a vampire too."

"No you're not."

Rebecca's face turned down in a half-scowl, half-pout. "Am too!" she cried.

Seconds later as Lorne and Gunn were welcoming the girls back from their day of shopping, there came a shocked cry from the vampire's office. All six of them rushed in, finding Angel clutching his finger and Rebecca on the ground, rolling with laughter.

"What the-" Gunn began to ask.

"She bit me!"

Dawn groaned and Buffy rolled her eyes, bending to pick the little girl up off the floor. 

"Sorry about that," the slayer said. "Forgot to warn you about that."

"She does that a lot?" Angel exclaimed.

"Well, her father doesn't exactly correct her behavior."

"He kinda thinks it's funny," Dawn chimed.

Rebecca giggled and Buffy looked at her harshly. "But it's _not_ funny. It's bad. Very, very bad," she scolded. "and little girls who're bad go to time-out."

The slayer carried the squirming little girl up the stairs to the room she was staying in. She sat her down on the bed firmly. "Now stay there and think about what you did. Don't move until I come to get you and when I do, I want an apology ready for Angel."

Rebecca watched Buffy walked out of the room and close the door before she climbed down off the bed. She wandered around the room for a bit before making her way into the bathroom. By climbing onto the toilet and then over into the sink, she was able to reach the medicine cabinet and was just getting aquainted with a large tube of squishy, strong-smelling gel when there was a sound outside the door.

Thinking it was Buffy, she climbed down immediately and scrambled for the door. But before she could even reach the knob, it swung open. With big eyes she gazed up at the thing that stood there. She didn't even have time to scream before she was snatched up and whisked out of the window.

TBC….

***Thanx to everyone who reviewed so far! I hope you're enjoying it! 

Oh, and thanks to Kaarin for the "gripe" about Ch. 5. I know nothing about that kind of thing so I just assumed that the way of holding your fist that I wrote made sense cause that way your nails wouldn't dig into your palm (or specifically, my nails as they are very long). But thanx for correcting me. It was really helpful.

Keep reviewing, guys!***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spike's senses tingled as he made his way through the familiar wood. If his dream was any indication, then there should be some sort of path that would lead to a clearing in the dense woods. There would be a hut there and Katerina would be inside. Or there would be at least a clue to her whereabouts.

But he had been wandering these woods for hours now with no progress. He could feel her near. He could taste her on the air- feel the crackle of the electricity that was distinctly her. But he couldn't find her. 

By the growing lightness in the sky, he judged that dawn was approaching. He'd have to find shelter and start his search again at night. But as he turned around, listening and looking for any sign of a cave or some other shelter, he was almost knocked down by a rush of wind from above him. Looking up, he just caught a glimpse of a winged demon with a bundle in its arms and on the air was a familiar scent. Peanut butter and glue. Rebecca.

"What the hell?" He dashed off in the direction the creature had flown, dodging trees and crashing through brush but the demon was too fast and Spike soon lost its trail. Panicked and frustrated, he punched a tree trunk and it gave under his powerful fist, cracking but not falling. His hand was bloody with little bits of bark in the red abrasions but he ignored it.

Feeling utterly helpless for possibly the first time in his unlife, Spike merely stood in the midst of the towering trees, clenching and unclenching his fists. Never before had the stakes been this high- not to him, at least. And never before had he been this scared of losing. 

*****

It was the sensation of being unceremoniously dropped on a cold concrete floor that awoke Rebecca. She'd fallen asleep in the demon's arms as it'd flown her across the world at a speed so fast that the ground below them was indistinguishable from the sky above them.

Now, still groggy with sleep, she watched apathetically as a large robed demon bound her hands and feet with twine. It was scratchy against her baby-soft skin and she let out a small whimper. The demon only laughed and tightened the holds.

"I'll be back. Enjoy these last minutes, creature," he called as he ducked out of the hut.

"It's OK, sweetie," a soft, refined voice came from across the room.

"Mummy?"

"Yes. It's me." Rebecca stared wide-eyed at the battered and bloody figure of her mother. It would've frightened her if it weren't for the comforting smile on Katerina's face. "I'm all right. But we have to hurry. We've got to find a way to get out of here."

"Daddy will come and get us."

"Spike? Spike's coming?"

"He sent me with Buffy and Dawn to see Grandpa Angel but then the big bird came and took me away. I hope Buffy's not worried."

"He's coming here to rescue us?"

Rebecca nodded and her mother's eyes went heavenward. "Oh, Goddess! Let him be swift!" 

"Don't worry, mummy. Daddy will come. He's very brave and strong. He taught me how to fight!" Rebecca exclaimed excitedly.

"He what?"

"He taught me to fight! And he bought me new clothes- well, Buffy and Dawn and Anya and Willow helped too."

Katerina listened to her daughter ramble, marvelling internally at her ability to remain perfectly calm when her feet and hands were bound and the threat of death was so close. In fact, the little girl was even soothing Katerina's nerves.

"…and then he let me taste a little blood and it was nasty!" Rebecca's face screwed up in disgust.

"Spike let you have blood. If I get out of here, I'm going to kill him."

"I like Dawn. She plays with me. And Willow's nice, too. She used to be a witch like you. And Buffy's the slayer. She kills vampires, but not the good ones like daddy."

"So you like living with your da?"

Rebecca nodded. "Except…I miss you. Daddy misses you too."

"What?"

"He has bad dreams sometimes."

Katerina thought of those weeks of trying desperately to contact Spike through his subconscious. "Yea…I know." 

A shadow fell across the room and Katerina's heart sank as Enuji appeared in the doorway with a glistening blade in his clawed hands. "Now, let's get to business. Destroying the creature," he looked at Rebecca. "And then leaving the witch to rot in her shackles." He stepped close to the beaten woman. "My foolish counterpart may have given you eternity, but you will spend it alone," Enuji whispered in her ear.

The large demon began moving toward the little girl with slow, measured steps. Behind him, Katerina began to thrash in her shackles, opening closed wounds and making them bleed anew. She screamed and cried, warned him to stay away from her daughter. But he only laughed.

Katerina watched in horror- the world seeming to slow as it turned on its axis. Enuji drew closer and closer to Rebecca. Each of his heavy footfalls echoed in the tiny hut. The witch filled her lungs with air and let out the loudest scream she could muster- calling her only hope of saving her daughter. "Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!"

{ A/N: I began this story with the specific intent of being original- i.e. not redoing the Buffy-and-Spike-have-a-baby-story. There are literally hundreds of these out already. I'm not criticizing them. Some are incredibly good and cute and funny and creative. But it's been done to death. I wanted something different for myself and for anyone else who's tired of the same old B/S. 

I'd just like to say that writing Buffy stories that feature original characters as the main focus of the plot is incredibly hard. To even create a character and throw them into the Buffy mix is a challenge. Not a lot of people respect and understand this challenge and therefore, most of your work will never get the full attention of the fanfic community. People who write original characters are gutsy. You'll get flames. You'll get shunned by sites and awards and ignorant people unwilling to give you a chance once the popular, expected ship is pushed out of the picture. 

So I'd like to dedicate this story to all writers of original characters. (Mary-Sue or no, cause you've always got to start somewhere.) Thank you. Keep reviewing! And if you're interested in more quality O/C stories by many talented authors, check out my site at www.geocities.com/saffire457 }


	9. Chapter 9 THE END

Chapter 9

The terrified scream flooded the vampire's ears and he froze in place, halting his frantic hacking of the brush in his path. Concentrating, he followed the chilling sound. He raced after it, hanging onto its last echoes until he found himself in a familiar clearing.

The little hut was mere yards away from him- yards which he cleared in a matter of seconds thanks to his preternatural speed. He was inside the hut before Rebecca could utter the squeal building in her throat as Enuji pressed the tip of the blade into her chest.

Spike's eyes went to the glistening dagger and the single drop of blood that coated the tip. A feral roar echoed through the hut and Enuji whipped around to face the vampire.

A whimpered "Daddy," was all it took to throw Spike over the edge and he was on the demon in a second. It wasn't even a fight. It was a massacre. Enuji didn't have time to react before his belly was sliced open, spilling gray entrails onto the cold, hard floor. An angry, agonized cry emanated from the dying creature as he fell to the floor amongst his viscera.

When the demon lay completely motionless, Spike gathered Rebecca in his arms. "Are you all right, puppet?" he asked gently as he freed her from her restraints. The little girl nodded and allowed her father to hold her for a few minutes before wiggling to be put down. When she was set on her feet she looked purposefully at her mother.

"Bloody hell…" Spike took in the sight of the bruised and battered Katerina. He took two, hesitant steps toward her before falling to his knees with the weight of his guilt. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved our daughter." She glanced up at the shackles uncomfortably suspending her. "I don't know where the key is…"

"Don't need a key." Within a second, the chains were broken and Katerina fell limply into the vampire's waiting arms. "Let's get you out of here."

*****

Katerina watched her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room. It would never change. Granted, the cuts and bruises would heal but the smooth, youthful planes of her face would never whither and wrinkle with age. Most people would kill for this gift. Many had. But she didn't want it.

The vial of potion had been given to her with the intent of keeping her alive just as long as necessary. But that last dose was too much. It was enough to keep her alive forever. 

Her eyes fell on the little girl playing on the floor only a few feet away. Now she would have to watch her precious child grow old and die. Katerina wished she could spit the potion back up.

She fingered the white gauze around her hand as Spike entered the room. 

"Don't bloody pick at the bandages, woman," he ordered, swatting at Katerina's hand. 

"It itches."

"Then let it itch. I don't fancy redoing all of this." He gestured to the literally dozens of white bandages covering her body. "You pick these off and I'll just let you bleed to death."

Katerina shifted uncomfortably on Spike's fold-out bed. "Actually…I should tell you something…" 

*****

"Immortal? Like…forever immortal?" Willow asked.

"Is there another kind?" Spike shot. He ran a hand through his hair. He honestly didn't know what to make of the news he'd just been given. 

Willow obviously didn't either. "Wow…that's…wow. What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean what am I gonna do? I'm already immortal. I don't see how I have to do anything."

"What I mean is…are you two gonna…you know? Get…'back together' or something?"

Spike sighed. "Don't know if she'll have me."

"Well…you're Rebecca's father. I mean, she's gotten used to having her dad around now and," Willow smiled. "I think you've gotten used to having your daughter around."

"Yea…I guess I have. Bloody hell I've gone as soft as Angel." Willow laughed. "I'm not going to let Rebecca go, though. If Kat wants to take her somewhere…I'll fight it. We're…oh sod it…we're a family now. As mussed up as it is, it's still a family. I want to see the puppet grow up. I want to be there for it."

"What about Katerina? Don't you want to be there for her a little bit, too?"

Spike was thoughtful. "Of course. I never should've left her in the first place. But things aren't so simple. She won't just take me back with open arms."

"Don't be so sure of that," Willow said with a secret smile. She looked past the vampire's shoulder and he turned to see what she was staring at. Katerina was in the doorway, leaning against the frame with tears in her eyes.

Spike rose to his feet, turning to stare at her. "Pet?"

"We're a family," she whispered and in two steps was in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him.

There came the patter of little feet on the floor and Spike felt a tiny hand tugging on his shirt. "Daddy?"

"Yea, puppet?"

"Are we staying with you now?" Rebecca asked.

"Yea. You are. Both of you."

"OK. I'm glad." And with that she trotted off, disappearing up the stairs. 

"We have a very odd daughter," Katerina observed.

Suddenly there was a loud cry from upstairs and Dawn's voice called down, "Your little spawn bit me again!"

Spike shook his head. "Very odd."

THE END.

A.N. Well there you go. The end. Finally. I apologize for taking so long with the last chapter. I've been working on an original fiction and have been really engulfed in it and then I reread some of yall's reviews and felt guilty for not updating so here you go. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'm thinking about a sequel when I finish the other stuff I'm working on. What do you think? 


End file.
